Say how you feel
by JC HOYT
Summary: My take for a better ending to Young and Rob'd.
**Usual disclainer, I dont own Young & Hungry blah blah blah**

Josh found out Gabi had gone out on a date after she called him for help. He was visibly upset about it.

After they discovered they weren't actually in danger and that the issue with Rob was just that he had a girlfriend Josh said he was going home.

"Josh, wait. We need to talk" Gabi said, stopping him before he got to the door.

Sofia retreated to her room with a bottle of wine to give them some privacy.

Gabi apologized for not telling him about the date but said to be fair she really didn't have to tell him since they weren't actually together.

"You're right, you don't have to tell me anything and you don't have to apologize" he said rather coldly.

"Josh, if you want me to wait just say so and I will" she told him.

"Gabi, why do you even want to date? That's what I don't understand" he said, clearly bothered.

"Well welcome to the club because I haven't understood any of this" she said, frustrated. "You say you want to be with me all this time then we finally get together and I think things are going great then you pull the rug out from under me and say you cant be with me" she said.

"I didn't say I couldn't be with you, I needed time to work out my problems" he said.

"But you weren't being with me, you couldn't kiss me, you needed space"

"I don't know how to explain it" He said.

"Well let me explain how it makes me feel, it hurts Josh, it hurts so much. I just want to be with you and I don't know what to do, I cant fix it"

"How does dating other people help the situation?" he asked

"I guess I just like feeling wanted since I currently just feel rejected and sad" she frowned.

Josh sighed heavily "If that's how you feel then I guess you should date if that's what will make you happy"

"That's not what I wanted you to say" she said sadly.

"And that's not what I want you to do" he said, hurt evident on his face.

Josh told her that he didn't want her to date but that it wasn't right for him to tell her to wait for him.

After he left he felt sick at the thought of Gabi with anyone else. He decided he would throw himself into therapy and try his damnedest to get control of his issues so that they could finally be together.

Gabi was also very upset. She just wanted Josh to tell her he wanted to be with her and that they would work everything out together.

Shortly after he left she decided she needed to talk to him again and clear the air.

She went to his place and he came to the door wearing just sweatpants.

"Gabi, hey, are you okay?" he asked, surprised to see her there.

Gabi stared at his bare chest. "Okay that's not helping" she said snapping out of it and walked past him into the house.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

She quickly lost focus again, unable to concentrate on anything but his bare skin.

"Do you have a shirt? Because as much as I'm enjoying this I don't think I can focus on anything else if you keep standing there like that" she said.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" he asked.

She smiled "God yes, but I know you don't mean it that way" she said excitedly then frowned.

"Well that's where my shirts are" he said

They went to his bedroom and he started to put on a shirt but she stopped him by taking it from him.

"You know what never mind, lets just leave that off" she said tossing it across the room out of his reach.

He sat on the edge of the bed and she sat on the chair across from him.

"Tell me not to date anyone" she said. "I mean anyone but you" she corrected.

"I did say that" he insisted.

"Tell me why Josh, I need to hear you say why" she pleaded.

He took a deep breath "Because you should be with me." he said softly.

She smiled slightly.

"I know that I screwed things up before but I'm trying really hard to fix it. I cant stand the thought of you being with someone else. The thought of someone else touching you, kissing you, makes me crazy" he said honestly.

"I don't want to be with anyone else, I want you" she told him. "I want you to hold my hand and kiss me good night and I want fall asleep in your arms every night" she said honestly, her voice filled with emotion.

He smiled "How about we start the falling asleep in my arms one tonight?" he asked pulling the covers back and inviting her into the bed.

She smiled back and walked around the other side of the bed and climbed in beside him. He laid back first and raised his right arm for her to get under it.

She laid down with her head on his shoulder and her right arm across his midsection. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead softly.

She ran her fingers over his bare skin, tracing patterns.

"Damnit, I should have said I want you to make hot passionate love to me every night" she teased.

He chuckled "Not in the middle of the night, I need to be on my A game for that, at least the first time anyway" he grinned playfully.

She propped herself up on her elbow so that she could look at him.

"I can wait" she said.

"You mean for sex or..."

"For everything" she said cutting him off.

He leaned in and kissed her gently

She smiled and caressed his cheek lovingly then laid her head back down on his shoulder and snuggled in close, preparing to go to sleep.

They fell asleep contentedly in each others arms. At some point during the night Gabi turned over and Josh followed, spooning her.

And that's how he woke up in the morning, with his arms wrapped securely around her and her body pressed into his.

He felt genuinely happy for the first time since the commitment issue had come up and realized that this was how he wanted to wake up every single day.

A while later she started to wake up and stir in his arms. She looked around sleepily getting her bearings. She turned her head to look at him.

"Hi" she smiled sweetly

"Hi" he smiled back lovingly.

"Did we sleep like this all night?" she asked

"We did" he confirmed.

"Wow, I slept really good. Of course that could also be because your bed is ridiculously comfortable, its like sleeping on a cloud" she grinned playfully as she turned over onto her back so she could look at him.

He laid on his side propped up on his elbow facing her.

He chuckled "I slept great too, not just because of my cloud bed though" he grinned.

She smiled back and his face grew serious.

"I'm ready now" he told her, looking down at her beautiful face.

Gabi scrunched her face up quizzically "For?" she asked. "Oh you mean breakfast?" she said, starting to get up but he pulled her back down and moved his body on top of hers, pinning her small frame to the bed beneath him.

Her breath caught in her throat at their closeness.

"For us" he clarified, staring into her eyes.

She beamed at him "I knew what you meant" she said pulling his face down to hers and kissing him hard.

It quickly turned heated as they kissed passionately. Josh suddenly rolled off of her towards his side of the bed.

"What just happened?" Gabi asked, throwing her hands up in frustration.

He turned back toward her and kissed her gently.

"Hold on to that thought, I was just going to text Yolanda and Elliott to take the day off on me" he said.

"Mmmmm good idea, I plan on taking the day off ON you too" she grinned slyly.


End file.
